What has been there all along
by magic-clever-clover
Summary: Bella and Jasper have been friends for years, there has always been something between them but they have always ignored it. When tragedy strikes will they be able to rise above it and realise what has been right in front of them all along. With help from the gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first story; I have thought about writing one for a while now and decided to just do it. Sorry in advance for all the mistake there will be, I tried. Hope you like it.**

**Prologue**

The kiss started out slow but within minutes became heated he tangled his fingers in my hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We rolled so that I was on my back and he was laying on top of me. I wrapped my left leg over his hip, groaning at the sensation of him between my legs, he pushed his bottom half into mine.

"What… uh … what are we doing" I got out as we separated to get our breath back.

"I don't know darlin I don't know"

His arms were framing my face bent at the elbow as he kept most of his weight off of me.

We were both breathing hard from the unexpected make out session, we stared at each other both of us having questions in our eyes that the other couldn't answer.

He leaded down gave me a peck on the lips then rolled off of me.

We each gave the other a look then turned to stare at the ceiling of jaspers room. Spending about half an hour in comfortable silence and then falling asleep side by side.

**Okay now I know that this is really short but I just wanted to give you a taste to see if you would like what will happen somewhere in this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has a small change that will be a big part of the story so please re-read.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I got the leave work early this evening, the plus side to attracting the wrong kind of attention from your boss I guess. Royce king the second was the chief of king publishing which was founded by his father Royce King the first. Who in the right mind names their only son after them you ask me, I have no idea.

I was an editor at King publishing and had been for about a year now, I was happy with my job and most of the people I worked with. The only drawback was the sleaze that I worked for. But hey what are you going do no one's life is prefect and I do have a pretty fucking fantastic one.

I pulled up in to a large drive way, one that I knew would lead to a large house because that is where my best friend had lived all of his life. Okay now I know what you are thinking his? Yes my best friend is a guy, but no it isn't like that with him we have a whole group of crazy wonderful best friends.

I turn the key of my monstrosity of a truck, turning it off, open the car door and jump to the ground slamming the door and walking around to the other side of the truck were in the passenger seat I have tones of booze because today is a special day, we survived the week, My Brother had contacted me from base yesterday and had told me that he had decide not to re-enlist he was going to be home in about two months for good this time. So there was great reason to celebrate and get smashingly drunk with the five best friends in the world. I grab my two bags of booze and slam the passenger door shut and turn to see Edward leaning against the door frame of Jaspers front door.

"Your home early" he says in a surprised tone. His eyes drift to the bags in my hands and his mouth forms a lazy smile.

"And you brought presents" He puts his hand out for one of the bags.

"Of course" I say "it is Friday, is it not?" I hand the heavier of the bags over to him.

He chuckles, shuts the door behind me and turns leading the way into the house.

I haven't told anyone about what Garrett has decided it is still a while off and we were most likely going to get our drink on any way.

As we make our way in to the kitchen I see that everyone is here Edward and I put the bags filled with the wonderful liquid that is alcohol and slide in to the free seats at the breakfast bar.

Alice lets out a high pitched squeal of delight at the site of her favourite alcohol bourbon which she had been searching for as soon as the bottom of the bags had found the counter top.

"Really Alice?" She's such a hyper little thing 4"11 of pure energy. She has inky black hair that is cut short enough that it sticks out every which way. Her grey eyes focus in on me with a look of gratitude and the she twirls away in search of a glass, bourbon in hand

"Yes really" she says in a sing along voice "We've been out of bourbon for a while" she says this in a completely serious voice while bouncing on her toes and pouring straight bourbon into a glass, God how I love my pixie like best friend. I can still remember the first time we meet. I was sitting in the bed of my truck with Rosalie waiting for the first day of school to begin when a tiny girl bounced towards us, dragging a reluctant, lanky copper haired boy by the hand behind her. She bounded towards us, announced very confidently we'd all be "the very best of friends," and that was the end of that.

The lanky copper haired boy was Edward he's the shortest guy in our group, despite the fact he's 6"2 only a little taller than he was in high school, which makes the fact that Alice was able to drag him all that much more an amazing feat. He's the prettiest man I've ever seen, with messy bronze hair and emerald-green eyes and a velvet voice to boot. He's a complete man whore who is very much bi but is surprisingly the most responsible of the group and is usually the voice of reason when Emmett convinces us to do something stupid. Like cliff-diving in La Push after a bottle of whisky that we stole from jaspers parents liquor cabinet.

Speaking of the crazy lug that is scoffing his face with a huge sandwich right at this moment, Emmet has light Green eyes and short wavy brown hair; he's built like a wall, 6"6 and made of pure muscle. He's intimidating as fuck, until he opens his mouth and you realize that he's just an oversized teddy bear. He's the sweetest, nicest guy you'll ever meet until you fuck with someone he loves. I've known Emmet my entire life since our dads are lifelong friends. Charlie Swan and Matt McCartney partners in crime have worked together on the police force for over 25 years.

Rosalie is sitting on top of the breakfast bar watching Emmet stuff his face with a disgusted look on her face. It would be so easy to hate her. But she's my sister since the sandpit. When she and Jasper moved in down the street into this very house. Long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and the figure of a model, the girl has the poise and grace of a ballerina. That is until she opens her mouth. My girl swears like a sailor, thanks to growing up with Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie and I have both had a thing with Emmet on occasion but none of us would ever let anything get between us so we always tell each other everything and if either one of us ever get deeper feelings towards him we would tell the other to back off.

Emmett and I met the Whitlock twins when I was 3, and Emmett was 4 and they moved into the house down the street from us since Emmet lived right next door to me. Out of everyone, I'm probably closest to Jasper and since they move here, I haven't gone more than a week without seeing him. His hair is a wavy mess of honey blonde exactly the same shade as Rosalie's, his eyes the same deep blue. While Edward's hair was an unruly mess, which Alice had long ago given up trying to tame, Jasper's was just stubborn. No matter how much styling or product Alice subjected him to, an hour later it would be wavy again, falling into his eyes. Despite living in Washington for the majority of his life, but he still had a Texan drawl. Rose's accent faded over the years, only re-emerging when she'd been drinking. I think Jasper was just stubborn about it, refusing to let his accent fade in spite of the teasing he suffered in elementary school.

Garrett is my older brother, only a year older the same age as Emmet they could pass for brothers considering how similar their build is. Garrett was 6''5 one foot shorted than Emmet but he was more intimidating because he doesn't have adorable dimples when he smiles like Emmet dose. He joined the army was soon as he finished high school because he wanted to become a pilot and that was to best option money wise. He joined at 18 and has now been in the army for 6 years. We have all missed him terribly while he was gone, and were our happiest when he was on leave and came to visit. He was a part of our tight knit group.

Jasper finished unpacking the bags of alcohol and then picked up the whisky grabbed two glasses filled them then handed one to me and kept the other for himself.

"Hey what about me and Rosie" Emmet grumbled

'Rose don't like Whisky and your stuffing your face so I figured you were good" Jasper drawled. Coming around the counter to give me a one-armed hug and then taking the seat next to me.

Rose jumped of the counter and got the orange juice out of the fridge ,poured some vodka into two glasses and then filling the with the orange juice. Handing one to Emmet she says "here you go sweets"

We sit around the kitchen drinking our drinks and pouring more slowly getting intoxicated, chatting about our day and what not. Life is great.

* * *

**Sorry About the Change.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ages of main Characters **

**Bella -24**

**Alice-24 **

**Edward-24**

**Rosalie 25**

**Emmett-25**

**Jasper 25**

**Garrett-25 **

** Getting into the grove of writing will up date soon since this is short.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Previously - We sit around the kitchen drinking our drinks and pouring more slowly getting intoxicated, chatting about our day and what not. Life is great._

"Hhmmmm" my head was pounding I sat up and looked around my back protesting. Well that's what you get for falling asleep on the couch. We had moved in the living room later on in the night and had apparently thought it was a great idea to turn our night in to a sleepover in the lounge, instead of sleeping in the soft beds just up stairs. Emmet and Rose were curled up on the couch opposite to the one I was on, Emmet was laying on his back his feet hanging of the end his arm wrapped around rose who was laying on top of him.

Edward was on the carpeted floor stretched out like starfish. God did I really just think that. Alice, Jasper and I where on the other couch, Alice had fallen asleep sitting up with her hands in jaspers blond locks, who had his head in her lap his legs bent and falling off the edge of the couch the allow me to fit on the end. I had been snuggled up to him my head resting on his hip my legs curled up to my chest and my feet just hanging of the edge of the arm rest.

No one else appeared to be awake. I inched slowly of the couch letting my muscles adjust from being in the fetal position the whole night. Standing slowly I then made my way towards the nearest bath room at a snail pace probably looking like Frankenstein since my joints hurt when I tried to bend them.

**_Elevator music _**

Leaving the bathroom I continued my fantastic zombie walk into the kitchen and swallowed so pain medication and the slowly began to clean a large enough space on the bench to make breakfast for six people, although Emmet was here so it was more like Eight. Putting some toast in the toaster I grabbed the bacon and eggs and stated to fry. Putting four more bits of toast in when the first batch had popped.

The others slowly started to appear through the archway that lead into the kitchen, All having their own interesting take on the Frankenstein/Zombie walk. I start to feel sorry for frank he must have introverted, as he would have been made fun of for not only looking different but also for walking funny. Emmet had the funniest Frank walk that was very fast paced and awkward looking as he rushed in to get started on filling to bottomless pit that was his stomach.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmhh" he moaned demolishing the plate of food that I had given him and then looking at me with his puppy dog eyes and his lips in an adorable pout with his now empty plate extended towards me. "Ppleeeaaasse please" he begged in a low voice because of the table filled with people whose heads pounded from last night's festivities.

"Uh Fine" I muttered and started another fry up, noticing out of the corner of my eye the smug grin that he gave the others. I rolled my eyes. After I finished with Emmets second breakfast, I finally got to get to eat my own.

**_ Batman spinout _**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and/or if you see any obvious errors**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter all about getting to know the characters better hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jasper and Rose's parents had sold their house to their children at a very low price when the moved back to Texas 2 years ago. The house has four bedrooms and when Jas and Rose asked if anyone was willing to chip in to buy the house I jumped at the chance and so did Edward as at the time we were both living in tiny shoe box apartments right in the city that were closer to our places of work than the house but were not really worth the cheap rent that we were paying. (Yes they were that bad). Edward has his own column at the Seattle time's newspaper which he got after being an intern for 2 years. Both of our jobs are in the city and from the house it takes us half an hour to get to work so on the occasions that we have similar work hours we car pool.

When Alice finished her course in fashion she got a loan and bought her own little boutique shop that had a cute apartment above it. The place had been quite run down when she bought it but after she enlisted us the fix it up to her EXACT specifications it turned in to quite the master piece. That girl can do anything when she puts her mind to it. The shop does very well; Alice fixes vintage dresses and even sells some original designs. It's about a 15 minute drive from the house to the boutique so she doesn't live to far away.

Emmett did something similar except rose is his business partner they opened a mechanics shop together as the both love working on cars. Emmet had done a split course at university between business and engineering, while rose was solely focused on her degree in engineering. The shop/garage has a two bedroom apartment above it Emmet live there and rents the other room to Paul, one of the guys who works at the shop. Rose love the shop, working underneath the hood of a car has always been her calling. It's a 20 minute drive from the house which isn't that far at all.

When Jasper was at school he loved to things music and history and he partakes in both. He has a degree in history and now teaches it at the university, and every now and again he plays a few songs at Vent our go to bar.

* * *

Saturday evening 

"Children dinners' ready" I called to Edward, Jasper and Rose.

"Funny" snickers Rose as she walks in and take a seat.

Edward and Jasper join us a few seconds later as I reply to Rose.

"Well… I have accepted the fact that neither of you have any sort of cutlery talent what so ever" I say while pointing to Rose and Jasper.

"While you" the pointed finger lands on Edward "only cook when you know that there is no chance that I'm going to and most of the time you wait too long hoping that I'm going to cook that we then have to get takeout."

Silence as they look at me trying to gage my mood, they are starting to look worried as I feel my straight face cracking.

"You can start calling me mother if you want" I giggle.

Each one of them puts on a bored face and rolls their eyes at me while trying to hide the fact that they are secretly relieved that they aren't going to have to live on takeout food for the next week because I'm sick of doing all the cooking again. They had complained that they had just about staved the last time that had happened.

After dinner I went up to my room to read a new manuscript for work.

* * *

Sunday late Morning 

My dad had moved out to Port Angeles after I left home saying that he liked the closer knit force over there. Matt changes forces with Him and now live in a cottage outside PA with his wife, Emmett's darling mother Kate. Charlie lives in town in a two bedroom house that he bought so that he has room for when either Garrett or I to stay when we come to visit.

Opening the door to the two bedroom house, I call out to him.

"Dad?"

"In the kitchen" he yells. He was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"So has Garrett told you yet" I ask a grin plastered to my face.

He looks at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Told me what" he asks

"That he's coming home soon and getting a job outside of the military so that he can live in Seattle" I say excitedly. "He's coming home to us Daddy"

"That's wonderful news Bella"

We give each other a hug.

"So how is work, do you have any interesting cases at the moment?"

"Well recently we have been gathering evidence to do a drug bust, the hours haven't been great and we have been on a few all nighters but with Matt to keep me entertained they weren't too bad"

Emmet gets his cheeky personality from his father; they have even on occasion had master mind prank wars which are hilarious to witness.

"The McCartney's and their antics" I reply, smiling thinking of the number of times Emmett has been the source of entertainment on rainy days.

"Their serious when the need arises. Have you Read any good manuscripts lately?"

"One that I'm reading at the moment is really good; it really holds you and is hard to put down."

"That's good, I'm glad that you're enjoying work" He says.

Reading has always been something that I enjoy" I smile at him from across the table.

It had been a while since I had been able to talk to my dad face to face we had both been really busy. I've always very much been a Daddy's girl since Renée; my Mother had left us when I was five and Garrett was six. I loved just being with Charlie whether it was talking, being in a comfortable silence or watching some sort of sports game with him on the telly.

"There's a game on this morning would you mind if we watched it?

I chuckle. "You and your sports games dad" I get up from the table leading the way in to the lounge and lay down on the couch. The lazy boys have always been his and Matt's chairs, and I'm sure If I hadn't helped him pick the furniture for this house he would have forgotten about getting couches for when he has more than on guest visiting.

We sit in the lounge for a few hours, he watches the sports channel and I read my new Manuscript.

When I hear a growling sound coming from across the room I know that it's time for lunch because unless he got one in the last few weeks and forgot to tell me my father does not own a dog.

Putting the manuscript down, I get up from the couch and ask "Cheese toasty's okay for lunch? I'm going to make lasagna for dinner."

"Yes of course thank you sweetie"

Since I had learned how to make it lasagna was my dad's favourite meal. The rest of the day was great it was like I was a teenager again, when I cooked dinner every night since Charlie could burn water.

I left straight after dinner as I had a 2 and a half hour drive ahead of me, to get back to the house.

The drive wasn't too bad as I just belted out what ever came on the radio. When I was leaving PA it was still light out so I did get some pretty strange, which just made me become even more animated in my sing along.

I got home at 8:30 so everyone was doing their own thing. Rose was watching Top gear in the lounge.

"Hey how was your day with Charlie" she asked.

I had left quite early in the morning so had no talked to any of them today.

"It was great; I hadn't realized how much I missed him until I saw him." I answered her smiling.

I left the lounge heading up the stairs Edwards door was open so I lead in. He was lying sideways on his bed with ear buds in probably listening to music. He looked up, becoming aware of my presence in the door way. Taking one ear bud out he smiled at me. "Enjoy your day without us did you?" He asked

"Of course" I replied then carried on with my journey down the hallway.

The third bedroom was Jaspers I could hear the soft sound of him playing his guitar while he hummed a tune.

I open the door without knocking Jasper was sitting on the floor leaning against his bed. I walked into the room and lay down on the bed sideways so that my head was next to his.

He stopped playing and looked up at me and smirked "How did your audience enjoy the performance" He asked.

"I got a few weird looks when leaving PA But I think most of them enjoyed it" I replied without missing a beat.

He let out a chuckle and then went back to strumming the guitar. We stayed like that for a while not speaking. I just lay there and listened as he played his guitar, after a while I felt myself falling to sleep to the soothing sound of jaspers voice.

I felt arms surrounding me and then blankets being put over me, I bleakly open my eyes, I could see Jaspers form in the dark as he removed his arms from underneath me.

"sshhh go back to sleep" He whispered when his eyes meet mine.

I felt him get up, a few seconds later the bed moved slightly and then I drifted of back to sleep.

* * *

**How did you like that, please let me know?**


End file.
